THIS IS WAR!
by twinrose22
Summary: Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki, Rogue and Sting are realizing their feeling for Lucy and that winning her affection won't be easy with so many rivals, but are willing to do whatever it takes. WHATEVER! One day suddenly it became an all-out war for Lucy's heart. Who will win?
1. War?

**THIS IS WAR!**

**Summary: **Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki and Sting are realizing their feeling for Lucy and that winning her affection won't be easy with so many rivals, but are willing to do whatever it takes. WHATEVER! One day suddenly it became an all-out war for Lucy's heart. Who will win?

**Warning: Bad Language (mostly because of Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be a Lucy harem ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: War?**

**Mira's P.O.V**

"Mira-san!" An all too familiar voice shouted. I whipped my head around to find my boyfriend running towards to me and dive into a crushing hug.

"Freed! You're finally back" I gladly hugged my boyfriend back. It has been 3 months since the Grand Magic Games and a lot has happened in this little dense guild of ours. Freed and I started going out after a week of the GMG, Evergreen and Elfman also realized their feeling for each, then there was Levy and Gajeel were going out, Lisanna with Bixlow, Erza and Jellal (Who decide to join the guild) are also going out and surprisingly Juvia deicide to give up on Gray and is going out with Lyon. But the most interesting case was Lucy's.

In these past 3 months, I've noticed that Gray's, Natsu's, Loke's, Hibiki's, Laxus's and Sting's (Fairy Tail and Sabertooth became allies after the GMG) attention for Lucy-chan is becoming strong by the day. Lisanna and mine match-making senses were going haywire with this new information. But I have the perfect plan for this, I just need the right time for it. I chuckled with a new found determination. _It will be a war for her heart!_

"Um…Mira?" Freed's voice brought out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yup I'm just thinking about my plan, that's all" I smiled sweetly at him, pecked his forehead quickly and scurried to continue serving the mages in the guild.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sweet melody of the birds singing on my window pane and the bright sun shining down on my face. I scanned the room to find Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu still asleep on my couch and floor. I carefully moved around my apartment to accomplish my daily needs, including of showering, dressing up and make sure that Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu woke up with food ready on the table.

I wore a washed-out color jeans and a simple light blue t-shirt. I quickly slip on my sneakers and headed towards the door when suddenly a drowsily voiced whispered "Lucy~?" I turned around to find myself face-to-face with Erza still a little bit sleepy. Her scarlet hair was sticking out everywhere. "Where *yawn* are you going?" she rubbed her eyes like a little child would. _Sometimes Erza can be sooo cute! Yet she can be sooo scary at times_

"I'm heading towards the guild, I promised Levy, Juvia and Lisanna I would meet up with them today to go shopping" I explained. "Don't worry, you get some well deserved sleep" I lead Erza to my bed and let her lay down with her head on my lap and patted her head softly like my mom used to until she was sound asleep. I stood up and headed towards the guild.

"Lucy!" I heard the land-lady's voice shout. I turned around for second time today and smiled 'good morning'. "Here, this came in today" She handed me a letter addressed to me from… Aunt Alissa? _Wait isn't she mom's sister that used to visit and play with me when I was younger!? I haven't seen her since I ran away from the house hold. I wonder, what happened to make her send me a letter now?_

"Thank you!" I smiled at the land-lady and practically ran towards the guild mostly excited about the news that I have finally found my Aunt Alissa again. _I going to read it with Lisanna and the rest!_

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

The guild doors opened slightly to reveal Lu-chan with a letter? "Ohayo Lu-chan" I chirped and motioned for her to sit with Mira-nee, Levy-chan, and myself. "Sooo~" I leaned to peak at the letter when Lu-chan finally sat down. "What do you have there?"

Lucy held out the letter far from my reach and stuck out her tongue. "Wouldn't you like to know" she teased, but then brought down and placed it on the table. "It's a letter from my Aunt Alissa"

"Your Aunt? Lu-chan~! You never told me you had an Aunt!" Levy whined

"You never asked" Lucy retorted. Levy just pouted like a child and tried to glare at Lucy, but failed miserably. I heard Mira-nee stifle a laugh and I soon followed.

"How about you open the letter and read it to us, Lucy-chan?" Mira-nee added sweetly.

Lucy complied to Mira-nee request and proceed to open the letter and started reading loud enough for us to hear but not loud enough for the other guild members. _Like it even mattered since everyone is fighting or drinking like Cana and Gildarts._

"Dear Lucy, I know I haven't kept in touch, but it was such so hard to find you. When I returned from a business trip with my husband, we heard that your father had died, before he left, he once again brought the Heartfilia name to become one of the most richest and known name in Fiore." Lucy inhaled and then continued reading. "He passed the company to me, but I already have a company to run, that is my husband's, so I have a favor to ask of you. I needed you to take the Heartfilia Company, but to do so you need to be married. I don't plan to force you to marry you anyone , for I know what that feels like and I as well hate the idea, but if you can find anyone you might possibly like in a year it would be great!" Lucy chuckled. "If you can't find anyone, I have a possible fiancé his name is Kaito, you probably remember since he was your childhood friend. He really misses you, you won't believe how many calls I get here at my household asking if we have found any information about your whereabouts" Now Lucy was laughing. We too started laughing along with her. "Anyway" Lucy cleared her voice and proceeded. "You come visit here at my house. I'm currently living at the Heartfilia mansion. Both my husband and I would love to see you, if not I'm going to your guild and drag you over here! You got that! Yours truly Aunt Alissa"

"Your Aunt sure loves you" Levy commented and she wiped the tears that were caused from laughing to hard at Lu-chan's Aunt

"Yeah" Lucy smiled warmly. "She even consider the fact that I don't want to be forced marry"

"Sooo~ Lucy who are you going to pick as your fiancé?" Mira-nee match-making instinct kicked in.

"Um…" Lucy placed one finger on her lips. "I don't know. I can't think of anyone that I like, anyway if I did this guild is way too dense to notice." Lucy thought a bit harder and shook her head in defeat. "Maybe I should go meet Kaito again"

"Well, who knows what might happen in a year's time" I smiled and felt my own match-making instinct kick in.

"Yeah Lu-chan who knows what can happen" Levy was in a different world thinking about some kind of harem love story.

"I guess you're right"

"Who's right?" Erza stood behind Lucy eating a strawberry cake happily.

"Ah Erza! You're awake" Lucy made a spot for Erza to sit.

"Well, when I heard you were going shopping I kinda" Erza blushed a bit "Wanted to go to buy a few accessories"

_She probably has a date with Jellal. _I concluded. "Of course you come along!" I exclaimed. "It'll be like a girl's day out"

"Mira-san, do want to come along" Lucy turned to Mira-nee.

Mira-nee smiled and shook her head sadly. "Sorry, but I can't today I have to attend the bar today" Her bright smile soon turned into a smirk. "Plus I have to do something here at the guild, maybe next time"

I eyed Mira-nee and soon I understood what she was up to. _Mira-nee you are a genius!_

"Well, can you do me a favor then?" Lucy snapped me out of my trance and Mira-nee nodded."Loke came on his own power to Earthland this morning" Lucy explained. "Can you keep a watch on him? I don't want him to get in trouble"

"Sure thing Lucy"

"Thank you" Lucy smiled and grabbed Levy's hand. "Okay so what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" She dragged Levy out and soon Erza and I followed and along the way dragged Juvia and Wendy to tag along.

Before we left I turned to see Mira-nee and the letter from Lucy's aunt in her hands, smirking. _I hope she doesn't go overboard_

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V**

_Good Lucy left the letter behind, now I have back-up for my plan. _I grabbed the letter and quickly placed it in my pocket. _Now where is the people I need. _I scanned the guild to locate Gray talking with Cana, plus Loke appearing out of nowhere and strike a conversation with Elfman and Laxus with his team casually striking conversations with other guild members. _All that's left is Natsu, Sting and Hibiki, which are most probably coming about…_The doors of the guild were kicked opened, but ignored by the guild members since it was normal in our guild. In the entrance was Natsu and Sting arguing, and in the back Rogue with both exceeds Lector and Frosch and Hibiki having a conversation with Rogue most probably about their magic.

"Natsu, Sting, Hibiki!" I shouted from across the guild. "I need to tell you something"

Natsu and Sting hesitated on leaving their argument, but walk towards me either way. Hibiki probably reading my mind knew it was about Lucy and excused himself from his conversation with Rogue. I quickly paced to Freed with the other 3 at my tail. "Freed, do me a favor and place some runes in the kitchen, so no one can hear but the ones inside" I whispered, he simply smiled and headed towards the kitchen. I then I dragged Gray and Loke from their conversations, and Laxus came following already knowing that was coming to retrieve him. _Must have been his super sensitive dragon slayer ears._

I opened the kitchen door and motioned everyone to enter including Freed. "Okay I need you guys to listen to me"

"It better be important, I have a fight to settle with this guy" Sting pointed his thumb to Natsu.

"It's about Lucy" Soon everyone flinched and leaned in closer towards me, expect Freed. _Thought so_

"Did something happen to her?" Gray jumped to conclusion. "She isn't hurt is she?"

"No nothing like that" I reassured him. "But I perfectly know that all of you like her so I thought it was better to tell you about this"

"Who said that we liked her" Laxus protested, but his eyes and blushing face didn't say the same.

"I just know" I blankly stated. "Well if you don't wanna know you can perfectly leave this room right now" I smiled all too sweetly and pointed to the doors.

Laxus tch'ed and turned his head away. "Anyway, today Lucy received a letter from her aunt"

"Luce has an aunt!" Natsu butted in. "She never told me!~"

"You never asked Flame brain" Gray added in.

"Quite true, if should have asked her, Natsu-kun" Hibiki supported.

"But,but... Nevermind!" Natsu sighed in defeat and I stifled a laugh.

"Okay anyway, in the letter it said that she has to get married in like a year's time"

"Wait! Lucy-hime would never marry someone if someone forced her" Loke interrupted.

"She isn't forced at all she was requested and knowing her you probably know she will do whatever to help her family, plus she was given a possible fiancé going by the name Kaito" I continued explaining. "You guys better hurry up" I warned them. "If you want her, you better make her yours before she decides to marry Kaito-kun."

They all gave a quick glance turned back to me. "So you are suggesting that if we have a move to do it now?" Hibiki spoke up.

"Yup pretty much" I smiled.

"So how about we make this into a game than?" Loke suggested. "Whoever wins Lucy's affection wins the game and the others can't interfere with their relationship what's so ever"

"But how do you know you've won her affection?" Natsu questioned.

"Easy she'll probably tell her aunt Alissa or one of her friends most probably Mira" Freed added.

"Sounds interesting" Laxus stepped forward. "I'll play this game of yours."

"You guys don't stand a chance against the Great-Sting"

"You know they call me Thousands Nights for a reason"

"You know that I'm way better than you when it comes to conquering girls" Loki stood proudly

"I'll definitely win!"

"Think again Flame-brain" Gray had somehow lost his clothes.

"THIS IS WAR!" they all exclaimed.


	2. New Team?

**THIS IS WAR!**

**A/N: **thank you to all of you who reviewed and are following my story. You have no idea who happy that makes me. ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

**Summary: **Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Hibiki, Rogue and Sting are realizing their feeling for Lucy and that winning her affection won't be easy with so many rivals, but are willing to do whatever it takes. WHATEVER! One day suddenly it became an all-out war for Lucy's heart. Who will win?

**A/N: **Yeah chapter is up! I'm sorry I took long but I get sick easily so I really couldn't think straight, plus the pressure of my finals coming up ^^" Anyway… I thank all those who reviewed, favorite and are following my story. You guys made my day all of you, ARIGATO!

**Warning: Bad Language (mostly because of Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be a Lucy harem ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Team?**

**Rogue P.O.V**

"THIS IS WAR!" they all exclaimed.

I stood in the sidelines not knowing what to do. I had 'accidently' passed by Freed-san's runes with my shadow dragonslayer magic and overheard the conversation. I ended up hiding in shadow mode at the corner hoping that nobody, especially Sting, noticed me. _'Do I really just want to be left out and have one of these idiots have Lucy?'_ I asked myself. _'Then again… I made the choice to sneak in'_ the argument I had just kept going until I finally made up my mind_. 'I, too, want a shot at winning Lucy's heart'_ was all I thought to myself before I revealed myself to everyone, who were currently fighting, but stopped immediately when they felt my presence.

"Hello" I greeted with as little emotion as I could, given the situation. Natsu, Gray, Sting and Loke jumped and screamed "ghost" before hiding behind Mira. Freed seemed shocked and slightly perturbed at the fact that someone passed his runes. The others stared me with a killing intent, except for Mira and Hibiki, who just smiled at me warmly.

"Ara Rogue-kun? How come you passed through the runes? Were you here the whole time?" Mira asked.

"I passed in shadow mode right after everyone else, so yes."

"But only those who have feelings or want a chance at Lucy's heart can pass through" Mira pointed up to the runes behind her. "See?" She was definitely right it said 'Only those who care about Lucy romantically can enter, plus Mira and Freed' "Wait could it be that you…" Her eyes soon seemed to sparkle as she stared me down, although her eyes had a warmth, while the others just glared. She didn't need to finish. Everyone was asking themselves the same question, and suddenly the glares that I received earlier increased in intensity. I sighed and nodded slightly while I tried my best to push back the blush that was threatening to rise.

"Oh goodie! One more player to the game" I instantly perked at the comment I looked straight into Mira's eyes and nodded slowly to confirm. I, too, had a chance at winning Lucy's heart in a fair battle with potential rivals. She just smiled and nodded, but that was all I needed to smile slightly. "Well buddy seems like we are now rivals" Sting placed his arm around on my shoulder and smiled like usual. "Let's have a fair fight"

I smiled back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well since we all know about Lucy's situation, how about we figure how this going to work" Laxus said as he leaned against the wall.

"I already have it planned" Mira chimed in and pulled out a piece of paper. "You see, just yesterday we had this letter from the council saying they found yet another dark mage guild that is increasingly causing problems. They need a group of people to take care of the dangerous task of taking the guild down."

"Our guild received the same letter, something about collaborating with Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus to do a quest with high rewards. It would be like a group with members from different guilds." Rogue said.

"Yup! Master asked 2 members from Blue Pegasus, 3 from Sabertooth and 5 from our guild. I made the calculations and I thought you guys can go with Lucy and 2 other people on this. That way everyone has a chance to win Lucy"

Laxus hummed and stood straight. "I see no problem with the plan." He turned around to us and shot us a 'are you coming' look.

We all nodded and soon Mira ran away with the paper shouting back at us "I'M GOING TO TELL MASTER!" and left us behind with Freed who was sighing at his girlfriend's antics.

"Well, see ya." Laxus left first and soon one by one we all left the room and made our way to the guild. Laxus went to sit with his team, Natsu, Sting and Gray immediately started fighting. Loke went to chat with Gildarts. Hibiki and myself took a seat at the table with 5 exceeds who were chatting casually among themselves.

* * *

A few minutes later and the guild doors were thrown open quiet forcefully by a certain blonde with hypnotizing chocolate warm eyes and sweet smile, she carried a simple pink bag from what seemed like the book store? Next to her were Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza with similar bags from different stores.

"Minna we are back!" Lucy and the girls shouted

"Welcome back girls!" Everyone shouted back.

Hibiki motioned her to come sit with us. "Lucy-chan! Levy-chan! Wendy-chan!"

Lucy walked towards us with Levy and Wendy behind her and sat down at our table. "Hey Hibiki, Rogue" she greeted with her usual sun-like smile always seeming to warm my heart every time.

"What do you have in your bags?" I asked all the three of them.

Lucy immediately took a white and gold rectangular box and opened it to reveal a beautiful white ink pen with patterns of stars and ribbons in gold. _"It fits her" _I mused. "It's a magic ink pen which can write anywhere including the air in any color!" She picked the pen in her hands and swiftly wrote 'Wendy' in blue cursive letter in the air with amazing penmanship.

"How about you, Levy?" Hibiki admired the pen's details as Lucy handed him.

Levy took out a book and a notebook. "A new book and a magical notebook which pages never end" She said, quickly picking up the book and started reading at lightning speed. She never changes.

"How about you, Wendy?" I asked the petite dragon slayer across from me.

"I-I bought a book on healing spells" She stuttered and blush cutely. I patted her head softly. I could imagine Wendy, as well as the other dragonslayers, as siblings. The same way Sting was my brother. Although now they seemed to be my rivals as well. I sighed and turned my head towards Lucy who was taking turns with Hibiki as they wrote things in the air.

"Hey Rogue" Lector quickly brought me back from going to dreamland. "I heard from Sting-kun about the situation" he whispered into my ear. "We can tag along on the journey right?"

I chuckled slightly. "We never said we weren't going to take you guys. Where we go you guys come along. It's only natural." I patted Lector's and Frosch's head.

_But who are going to be the other 2 other people that are tagging along?_

Like someone read my mind, Master Makarov stepped out from his office on the second floor with Mira right next to him. "OI BRATS LISTEN UP!"

The whole guild stopped what they were doing including Sting, Gray and Natsu who were in the middle of their fight with Natsu stopping his fist right in front of Gray who had his Ice hammer pointing at Sting and Sting in battle stance ready to attack Natsu from the side. "I have an announcement to make" Master Makarov lowered his voice has the guild went silent. "As explained yesterday about the council request, we have come to a decision in who will be joining the group" He paused and then continued again. "From Blue Pegasus Hibiki and Eve are going, from Sabertooth Sting, Rogue and Yukino are going and finally from our guild Lucy (Loki is included since he is a celestial spirit of Lucy's), Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Wendy are going in our place. You are to leave in a weeks time to the council to them. As for Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth you can stay here at Fairy Tail for duration of the guild collaboration. That is all" Master Makarov soon made his way to the bar and started to drink beer with the rest of the guild.

"I'm…going" I heard Lucy mumble. _Could it be she doesn't want to go? _"I'm actually going!" she cheered and pulled Wendy, Hibiki and myself into a big hug. "And here was worried that I wasn't going to spend time with you guys since I heard that all of you are going" She beamed. "I'm so glad I was chosen, that way I can get to know the people from the other guilds better"

"Way to go Lucy" Levy high-fived Lucy. "I wish I could go, but then again I wouldn't be able to spend time with G-Gajeel" she stuttered his name while she blushed furiously.

"Hehe" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows. "You better not do some naughty thing when I'm gone." Levy blushed harder getting the full idea to what Lucy was referring. Lucy's laugh captivated Hibiki's and my own attention.

_'This could actually be fun_' I thought as Hibiki and I stared at each other clearly with the same though in mind. We were going to make an alliance.

Get rid of the others and get the rest the time for ourselves with Lucy.

_This game is indeed going to be fun._

* * *

**A/N: **So that was it. I added Rogue because a lot of people requested him.

**Special thanks to Paname, Rin and Yuki, and lolkitty**

**Thank you as well: AnOnlyOption, AnimeLuver778, Bloody Amethist, DancingSky013, Fairy-GG, JazzC20, KazumaAyano, Kuro-Neko-Angel, , Lolita-Girl-765, Min-Risa91, Monika-chan, NanamiTsukyhime, Syco Sam, Tails for Fairys, The Goode Chameleon, airie111, axelialea, elokciNalyK, , kalablack1, , , kerippi, kerrylove, mromero18, pekmi, randomnesskitty, yumehimeneverdies, PhantomDarkFanGirl2011, SeleneJade, , XxX12KeysXxX, duncundog, Shouko Heart, Claudia666, Hikaricchii**

If I spelled your name wrong. I'm sorry!


End file.
